Aunque el mundo se derrumbe
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Homura no piensa volver a perder a Madoka, aunque eso suponga terminar con el mundo que conocen. Esta vez... Madoka estará a su lado.
1. Entre sus brazos

**Cap. 1 **

**Entre sus brazos**

Se sentía muy cansada, no entendía porqué en ese mundo su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y era más frágil que en otros, no sabía porqué estaba tan abatida. Dolor y cansancio. Unos brazos la rodearon y no logró comprender qué era lo que sucedía, una voz que se le antojó dulce susurró su nombre con preocupación, unas lágrimas mojaron su cuello y hombro ¿Quién la abrazaba? Logró percibir su frágil aroma, flores y dulces… Dulce… como ella. Recordó todo, la batalla y su misión. Tomó entre sus brazos a la chica sobre ella, eliminando cualquier intento de separación, simplemente quería tenerla cerca. Suspiró al sentir la respiración sobre su mejilla, abrió los ojos y miró con agradecimiento los de su compañera.

-Homura-chan…-susurró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas reflejaron felicidad, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Akemi se sonrojó un poco, dirigió su mano a su rostro y borró los rastros de lágrimas.

-Estoy bien –dijo.- Ahora que te puedo ver y sé que sigues a mi lado. Esta vez no te perderé, me haré más fuerte – quiso decir. Se incorporó no sin cierta dificultad, las demás chicas suspiraron aliviadas al verla caminar. Todavía no se acostumbraba a pertenecer a ese grupo como una amiga más y no una enemiga o una rechazada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentí a gusto estando con mucha gente.

-¡Bien! Terminaron con la bruja –dijo el pequeño incubador con su sonrisa habitual, miró a Akemi.- Tomen la semilla –dijo antes de saltar al hombro de Mami, como medida de seguridad al mirar la expresión fría de la chica herida.

-Tómala, Homura-chan –Madoka le tendió amablemente la pequeña gema negra, al ver cierta resistencia, la colocó en su mano y con una sonrisa la incitó de nuevo a utilizarla.

-Siempre cuidando una de la otra –dijo Mami con una sonrisa gentil.-¿Tomamos el té?

-¡Sí! Quiero un pastelillo también –exclamó Kyoko antes de tomar de la mano a Sayaka llevándola con ella, la chica rubia las siguió con una ligera risa.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Madoka antes de tomar a Kyuubee en sus brazos. Homura asintió, miró amenazadora a la criatura, quien se excusó y huyó.- No te llevas bien con él ¿verdad? – caminó tras sus amigas.

-No tenemos una relación amistosa…-sonrió un poco, caminando a su lado, aguantando el dolor de los daños de la reciente batalla.- Madoka, no confíes en él ciegamente… No debes confiar en nadie al cien por ciento… Él nos manipula y las demás en cualquier momento podrían convertirse en brujas.

-Confío en ti ¿no debería?

Un silencio se estacionó entre las dos.- ¿Homura-chan? –recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, se sonrojó un poco antes de reír.- Sabes… siento que nos conocemos desde antes.

Una punzada palpitó en el pecho de la otra chica, nostalgia.- Debíamos conocernos –susurró.- Estamos destinadas a conocernos –la miró.- Somos mejores amigas ¿no?

-¡Sí!

Todas se divertían, tomaban té, comían bocadillos, reían, platicaban, jugaban entre ellas. Sayaka y Kyoko se miraban de vez en cuando, sin ser conscientes de ello. Madoka reía dulcemente ante todo, comía con lentitud el trozo de pastel en su rebanada. Homura le había procurado la rebanada que tenía una gran rosa de merengue. Se permitió ver con tranquilidad la escena frente a ella, una idea fugaz cruzó su mente: ¿Podía conseguir que fueran así por siempre? Conocía la respuesta de antemano; no, no podía. Pronto estaba en su solitaria habitación, acostada, mirando el techo, pensando en ella, siempre en ella. Concilió el sueño.

Lloraba con el cuerpo de Madoka entre sus brazos, ella la miraba con amor antes de recorrer con su mano sin fuerza el cabello oscuro, deshaciendo las trenzas. La mirada ahora era vacía. Despertó sobresaltada. –Una pesadilla…-miró por la ventana, aún estaba oscuro fuera. Tomó una ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara todo recuerdo triste. Se miró en el espejo, trenzó su cabello, no se reconocía; la mujer ante ella se veía frágil; no quería mostrar eso, quería ser una mujer que pudiera protegerla, una mujer que ella mereciera. Trenzó en una sola pieza su cabello, era extraño, mechones de cabello escapaban al agarre, se sintió bien, sonrió ligeramente ante su reflejo, acomodó el listón y salió al ambiente frío.

Caminó entre las calles, pensando en su plan; todavía no estaba definido. Sus pies la condujeron a un puente junto al camino que solía recorrer antes de llegar al colegio, se sentó en su orilla, mirando su reflejo en el agua. ¿En quién te has convertido, Akemi Homura?, se preguntó. Kyuubee apareció frente a ella, distrayendo sus pensamientos dispersos.

-Se acerca el gran día –dijo simplemente.

-No llegará –sentenció antes de apuntarle con un arma, mirada cansada.- No te la llevarás esta vez.

-No has logrado salvarla hasta ahora. No has podido ni siquiera hacer que me rechace –saltó esquivando un disparo.- Tu deseo es protegerla ¿no? Si lo logras no lograrías nada.

-¡Ha! No entiendes me deseo –se levantó.- No entiendes el corazón de una chica mágica. Eres tan estúpido cómo te sientes inteligente –disparó, gozando el ver su sangre y carne esparcirse en la madera. Apuntó al nuevo incubador.- Lárgate –disparó de nuevo, caminó sobre el cadáver y se dirigió al colegio.- Voy a cumplir mi deseo… Cueste lo que cueste…

¡Hola gente!

He vuelto con un nuevo fic que no será un one-shot como suelo escribirlos… todavía no sé cuán largo será pero a ver qué va surgiendo. Nunca en mi vida había pretendido escribir yuri… no soy escritora de yuri… peeeeero… caí en el poder del yuri de Madoka ¬¬ y el amor es el amor sin importa qué ¿no? =P Así que les traigo esta historia… que espero les guste y que sigan ^^ ¡Agradeceré reviews! Tanto buenos como malos :D Iré subiendo la historia conforme la vaya teniendo, disculpen si voy subiendo de poco en poco.


	2. Enferma

02\. Enferma

Ese universo era más agradable que otros. Había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que conviviera con nadie tanto como ahora. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Madoka y se estaban convirtiendo en verdaderas mejores amigas, iban a la escuela juntas, volvían juntas, paseaban por el parque, iban de compras, combatían brujas; como chicas relativamente normales. Homura por un momento pensó que podrían estar juntas por siempre en ese universo donde todo parecía estar tan en calma.

Una chica iba corriendo a toda velocidad bajando la calle, se le había hecho tarde. No se detuvo sino hasta que sintió un tirón que la detenía, Homura le sonreía sobre una bicicleta que recién había conseguido.-Supuse que se te haría tarde otra vez.

-¡Homura-chan! –se subió a la parte posterior de la bicicleta.- Mamá se quedó dormida y tuvimos que despertarla dos veces…-explicó mientras se abrazaba a su amiga.- Es un poco agotador.

Una risita escapó de sus labios mientras empezaba a pedalear y disfrutaba el aroma del shampoo de su amiga. En el camino se detuvieron un par de veces, las subidas eran pesadas para ir ambas en la bicicleta. Llegaron a la escuela y se encontraron con sus amigas, dos de ellas discutiendo de cosas sin importancia mientras se sonrojaban y sonreían, la otra mirándolas con ternura. Fueron a clases.

Estaba acostada en el pasto de un parque cercano, sintiendo las caricias sobre su cabello, pensando superficialmente en su plan, no faltaba mucho para el Walpurgis y no tenía todavía resuelto el cómo iba a salvar a Madoka. Una brisa muy fría recorrió su piel, se levantaron con rapidez, a su alrededor se formaba el mundo de una bruja. Colores oscuros contrastados por naranjas y morados brillantes formando juegos de un parque de diversiones, extraño y desgastado, música desafinada y un olor a algodón de azúcar rancio. Tomaron sus gemas del alma y se transformaron, vestido gris y vestido rosa.

La estrategia fue la de siempre, Homura detuvo el tiempo, Madoka disparó sus flechas y cuando todo estuvo en posición el tiempo corrió y la bruja fue dañada pero hubo un problema esta no era como las demás, a quien habían matado era una especie de distracción, no era la real. Secuaces de la bruja se abalanzaron sobre ellas, la pelinegra siempre protegiendo a la pelirosa, ambas luchando contra los enemigos que cada vez eran más, grandes y peludas arañas de caramelo. Madoka gritó antes de ser atacada por uno de esos seres pero antes de ser dañada este murió.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? –preguntó Sayaka con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de saltar para atacar a otro.

-Gracias –dijo Madoka dulcemente, viendo por dónde podía ayudar siendo siempre protegida por las demás, ahora todas combatían y parecía más sencillo. Sin embargo cuando creían haber matado a la bruja aparecía otra idéntica.

-No entiendo… esto no es normal –dijo Kyoko intentando recuperar el aliento.- ¡Sayaka! –la empujó antes de que la dañara.- ¡Ten cuidado! –la miró con el ceño fruncido.- No puedo estar vigilándote todo el tiempo.

-Nadie te ha dicho que me vigiles –iba a levantarse, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.- No me dejas parar y la bruja sigue viva.

Sonrojada se apartó de ella, miró a Mami quien trabaja en equipo con Homura y Madoka. Algo raro ocurría ahí, no era una bruja normal. Notó algo, un grupo de secuaces vigilaban una especie de puerta.

-¡Por allá! –anunció a gritos antes de lanzarse hacia ellos, golpeando uno a uno con su lanza, pronto se les unieron las demás. Lograron entrar a un laberinto de espejos, las paredes se movieron, Homura tomó del brazo a Madoka, así quedaron juntas en otro laberinto.

-Homura-chan…

-Tranquila –le sonrió un poco antes de mirar con seriedad su alrededor, tomó su mano.- Por aquí –con paso firme caminó entre los espejos que mostraban un reflejo diferente cada uno. Por otro lado, las demás chicas corrían por el laberinto que no dejaba de moverse, tratando de encontrar una salida.

El laberinto se estremeció, los espejos se quebrantaron y todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Corrieron rápidamente tratando de escapar. Pronto estuvieron todas reunidas en lo que parecía un carrusel gigante, en la punta de este cantaba desafinada la verdadera bruja quien las atacó en cuanto estuvieron a su vista. Todas combatieron tan acopladas como ya estaban; pronto obtuvieron la ventaja.

-¡La tengo! –exclamó Kyoko antes de lanzar un último ataque, la bruja se defendió sin mucho éxito, pero su ataque logró seguir un camino errado y se dirigió directo a Madoka quien no reaccionó a tiempo.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos y en vez de sentir dolor sintió un fuerte empujón, escuchó un par de gritos; al abrirlos vio a Homura mirándola con preocupación sobre ella, a su espalda estaba el cielo despejado, nada del mundo de una bruja. Las demás chicas levantaron a Homura de los brazos y al apoyarla un quejido se escapó, su pierna derecha estaba lastimada y sangraba. Madoka preocupada ayudó a sostenerla.- Homura…

-Estoy bien –mintió, intentó ponerse en pie y no lo consiguió.

-Te ayudaré –dijo Mami, emprendiendo camino hacia su hogar.

Había olvidado el dolor físico así, se había perfeccionado tanto que no solía resultar tan lastimada, ese cuerpo era débil… ¿o era su magia? Por un momento vio borroso, recordó sus anteojos que estaban abandonados en el mueble junto a su cama. No podía ser que su magia se hubiera debilitado tanto, siempre había estado creciendo pero ahora le fallaba.

Mami la atendió con gentileza y eficiencia, Sayaka y Kyoko preparaban el té y Madoka tomaba la mano de su amiga, con la mirada gacha. Homura adivinó sus pensamientos y sonrió con ternura antes de restregar con cariño su mejilla con la de ella.- No es tu culpa –susurró antes de depositar un beso tierno en su cabello, la chica la miró sonrojada antes de sonreír.-Daría todo por ver siempre esa sonrisa –quiso agregar.

Esa noche todos permanecieron en casa de Mami, finalmente solo Madoka y Sayaka debían pedir permiso para quedarse. Fue como una pijamada normal, conversaron, comieron, jugaron y contaron secretos. Kyuubee apareció para recibir reporte sobre la extraña bruja que habían presenciado, sin embargo no dijo nada importante y evitó la mirada de Homura todo el tiempo, ella decidió permanecer tranquila. Cerca de medianoche cuando todos dormían que sintió por primera vez un dolor agudo en el pecho y sintió dificultad al respirar. El dolor le parecía familiar pero no lograba recordar por qué. Tras realizar ejercicios de relajación pudo conciliar el sueño, dejando de lado lo sucedido.

Al poco tiempo logró combatir de nuevo, activa como siempre, al lado de todas. Madoka y ella seguían acercándose cada vez más y se instalaba entre ellas una aura parecida a la de las otras dos chicas, cada vez más íntimas, con más cariño. Tres de las ocho brujas que siguieron fueron extravagantes igual que la que la había lastimado. Pensaban que ya no habrían más cuando fueron atacadas por otra igual de extraña, más fuerte y que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

A mitad del ataque el dolor apareció de nuevo y su visión dejó de ser clara por un momento, la táctica falló pues no pudo mantener el tiempo estático. Con preocupación las demás trataron de eliminar a la bruja. Miró a Madoka y la fuerza volvió a ella y, aunque mareada, volvió al combate. Al terminar se fue antes de que las demás pudieran preguntar por su estado ¿Qué le pasaba? Eso no le había sucedido en mucho tiempo, tanto que no recordaba. Kyuubee apareció frente a ella.

-Has viajado mucho, te estás debilitando –dijo recostándose frente a ella.- Pronto tu gema dejará de resistir, te estás desgastando.

-No sé de qué hablas, siempre he ido mejorando –no se sentía confiada.

-Está todo escrito, te corromperás.

-No lo haré, no mientras tenga que protegerla…

-Akemi Homura ¿no te has cansado?-se levantó y caminó a su alrededor.- ¿Sabes por qué la sigues tanto? ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada?

-Lo sé, por un sentimiento que tú no comprenderías –caminó firmemente con el ceño fruncido, una punzada en el pecho de nuevo.

-¿Recuerdas algo sobre ti que no sea sobre Madoka?-logró detenerla.- ¿Sabes quién eres? Todas recuerdan su historia ¿y tú? ¿Quién era Akemi Homura antes de Kaname Madoka?

Se giró con rapidez pero Kyuubee ya no estaba. Se sintió extraña, dolor. ¿Quién era Akemi Homura? Intentó recordar algo que no fuera ella, pero no había nada. Su sonrisa, el aroma de su cabello, su manera tan dulce de preocuparse por su bienestar, nada más.

-¿Akemi Homura? –su nombre le sonó extraño, se sintió mareada y el dolor de nuevo.- Akemi Homura…-el mareo creció, visión nublada. Oyó a una mujer gritando su nombre y luego le pareció escuchar una ambulancia, pero todo estaba en su mente, un recuerdo tal vez. El dolor aumentó, le costó trabajo respirar, no notó cuando cayó.

-Madoka…

-¡Homura-chan!

Perdió la conciencia.

Les traigo el segundo capítulo Espero les haya gustado y que me den un review bueno o malo, ayudan a saber qué tal va una :D ¡Que tengan una linda semana! Trataré de subir capítulo nuevo una vez a la semana al menos ¡Saludos!


	3. Pasado

Cap. 3 Pasado

Unos cascabeles la despertaron, al abrir los ojos se encontró en un parque lleno de flores blancas siendo mecidas por una suave brisa, sus pies desnudos sintieron el cosquilleo del pasto. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, a unos metros Madoka bailaba dando piruetas sobre sí misma, alas blancas adornaban su espalda desnuda y la elevaban cuando daba saltos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella dejó de danzar para sonreírle de manera misteriosa antes de emprender el vuelo. Homura corrió tras ella y al saltar para alcanzarla sus alas negras se desplegaron y se acercó cada vez más al firmamento salpicado de estrellas. Voló en círculos, disfrutando el viento sobre su piel, una mano sobre la suya la distrajo, se dejó guiar y volaron sobre la ciudad.

Aterrizaron en lo que parecía una iglesia abandonada, Homura siguió a la chica con la mirada cuando ella soltó su mano y se encaminó al altar, tras posicionarse en la misma posición que el ángel en el vitral apareció una chica de cabello largo y rojizo que ondeaba tras ella mientras daba piruetas salvajes y sus pies se herían con los pedazos de cristal sobre el suelo, dejando marcas de sangre por todo el lugar. Saltó con agilidad, extendiendo toda su figura hasta tomar una cuerda que colgaba de la cruz, para luego pasarla por su cuello y dejarse caer. Quiso gritar pero no había voz.

Corrió tras Madoka, quien se alejaba juguetona por entre los pasillos y escaleras solo para dejarse alcanzar por una confundida Homura. Sus manos se entrelazaron de nuevo y volaron juntas, aleteando y dejándose llevar, olvidó pronto lo que acababa de presenciar. Salieron de la atmósfera terrestre y pudieron ver el planeta desde el espacio, rodeadas de miles y miles de estrellas. Al mirar al frente vio a la chica del cabello rosa en un hermoso vestido blanco, danzando sobre el mundo, haciéndolo parecer más bello y brillante, sintió más amor.

Quiso unirse a su baile y descubrió que en cuanto algo era tocado por ella se convertía en una zona oscura, gritos de dolor acudían a sus oídos y no lo podía tolerar. Madoka tomó con ternura su mano y la besó, antes de guiarla de vuelta a La Tierra, la dejó sobre el puente donde se reunían en las mañanas para huir volando, mirándola con cierto temor. Intentó gritarle, pedirle que no la dejara, soledad. Viento llegó a ella, obligándola a taparse la cara con las manos, su entorno era ahora oscuro y gris, una bruja se posicionaba ante ella, desesperada buscó su gema pero no la tenía. A su lado pasaron corriendo las demás, listas para el ataque, la destrucción era inminente. Intentó detenerlas pero una a una fueron cayendo. La bruja la iba a devorar, entonces pudo hablar.- Homulilly-pronunció en un susurro sin conocer el significado de lo que acababa de decir.

Se derrumbó un edificio, intentó volar pero ya no tenía alas, tampoco poderes, estaba indefensa como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero en cambio unos brazos la rodearon con cariño protegiéndola y al mirar se encontró con los ojos de su diosa, dándole calma, sonriendo antes de besar su frente. Deseó ser protegida por ella y la abrazó por la cintura, evitando que se retirase, sus cabellos fueron acariciados y peinados en un par de trenzas.

-Homura –susurró cerca de su boca.- Homura-chan, no te esfuerces demasiado –eliminó la distancia, colocando un suave beso.

Embelesada por la sensación en sus labios no notó cuando fue recostada de nuevo en el pasto y pronto este pasto era una banca en la azotea de la escuela. El cielo azul mostraba unas nubes que se movían con pereza y su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de su chica ¿Por qué no recordaba que fuera tan feliz con ella? Suspiró pesadamente, nostálgica, estiró su mano y tocó la mejilla de Madoka, necesitaba sentirla, saber que todo era real. En un parpadeo tocaba el rostro lleno de tierra de una niña de cabello corto rosado, era Madoka pero no su Madoka, esta se veía como de otra época, tan antigua como las ropas cortas que llevaba puestas y a su alrededor había oscuridad y desesperanza.- La primera época –susurró.

Se levantó confundida, escuchó de nuevo los cascabeles y luego una vocecilla familiar.- ¿Recuerdas algo antes de Kaname Madoka? –siguió la voz y se encontró con Mami, quien giraba ondeando sus listones tras ella, en un ritmo embriagante y desolado, sobre un puente. Un automóvil se dirigía hacia ella, intentó advertirle pero solamente pudo mirar cómo era golpeada y aplastada. Su estómago se revolvió, dio la vuelta y corrió para encontrarse con otra bruja que ya conocía. -Octavia von Seckendorff…

Perdió el equilibrio cuando el suelo bajo ella se rompió, cayendo en lo que parecía un pozo sin fin.- Antes de Kaname Madoka… ¿Quién era? –se preguntó.

Aterrizó sobre una cama de duras sábanas blancas, olía a desinfectante y se oía el zumbido de una máquina. A un lado de ella una mujer grande remendaba unas medias que probablemente eran suyas. –Nana…-susurró y la anciana la miró con una sonrisa.

-Has despertado, Homura –colocó una mano huesuda con cariño sobre la suya.- Me alegra que estés despierta, los médicos deben saberlo –salió presurosa.

¿Médicos? ¿Por qué estaba ahí y quién era esa mujer? Se levantó con lentitud apartando las sábanas, con la mano buscó sus anteojos en la mesa de noche. No era el hospital donde siempre había despertado, era otro lugar.- Es mi casa –susurró. La habitación giró y las paredes se cubrieron de papel tapiz verde oscuro, odiaba ese color, sobre todo por la manera en que la hacía sentir enferma y débil. Se miró, su cuerpo era más delgado y se oía un silencio casi mortal.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por los oscuros pasillos iluminados por unas simples lámparas de luz opaca. Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera, la tocó con cuidado y se abrió.- ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó una voz que se le hizo familiar. Entró sigilosa, sorprendida cuando notó que la persona que le había hablado se parecía mucho a ella, solo diferían en edades y tonalidades de cabello. Frente a ella había un hombre que le sonrió amablemente antes de levantarse y plantarle un beso en la frente. Un dolor recorrió su cuerpo, cerró los ojos tratando de contenerlo y al abrirlos se vio cubierta de sangre y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al oír los alaridos que daban las dos personas al ser quemadas vivas.

-No quería que vieras eso –susurró Madoka antes de abrazarla impidiendo que siguiera viendo.- Lo siento, Homura…

La apartó con brusquedad, agitada, confundida, todo le daba vueltas. Ella era Akemi Homura ¿no? Y a quienes había visto eran sus padres ¿no? ¿Por qué no los recordaba? ¿Era ella realmente Akemi Homura? Corrió sin destino fijo, salió al gran jardín, todo ardía. Una mujer esperaba por ella, se detuvo, asustada, parecía que se veía a sí misma pero más alta, ropas oscuras y una sonrisa de dolor mezclada con éxtasis muy extraña. –Homura…-susurró.

-Ambas lo somos –susurró antes de apretarla contra su pecho.- Pero tú eres mi hija, yo te creé con un único motivo –la miró.- Ambas queremos a la misma mujer… no queremos perderla ni hoy ni nunca ¿cierto? – sonrió al ver que asentía.- Juntas vamos a salvarla, por fin he entendido qué es lo que hay que hacer.

-Qué…-no pudo terminar, fue lanzada lejos. Al incorporarse se encontró con Madoka mirando triste a la otra Homura mientras le disparaba una flecha. –No entiendo…

-No tienes que entender…-dijo la chica al bajar junto a ella.- No tienes que entender –la abrazó antes de soltarse a llorar.

Acarició sus cabellos rosados tratando de calmarla. Estaba confundida pero su amor por Madoka superaba todo. Kyube saltó a su lado, corrió en círculo y el camino que trazó se transformó en un agujero de conejo.- Si quieres entender más, solo tienes que entrar.

-¡No vayas Homura! – gritó Madoka tratando de disuadirla.- Ni yo sé qué podrías encontrar ahí… ¡Vuelve! ¡Despierta! No me dejes…

Pero ya estaba saltando, notó que ahora tenía su ropa de chica mágica, no le dio importancia. Bajo a ella había una bruja diferente a las demás, sintió temor por alguna razón. Mientras caía preparó sus armas y notó al final de un pasillo una puerta. Atacó a la bruja, tenía que llegar, se sorprendió cuando vio a Madoka a su lado combatiendo. Pronto ambas estaban cansadas y empujando la puerta.

La bruja hizo temblar todo, su plan era derribar el lugar pero antes de que lo lograra lograron pasar. No había nada, solo algo que podrían definir como blanco, no había arriba, ni abajo, ni paredes. Oyeron unos sollozos de niña, Madoka miró con terror cómo se cerraba la puerta tras ella.- No puedo estar aquí… no puedo estar aquí… No me dejes Homura-chan… No me dejes… -cayó de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de desesperación.

-No eres Madoka…-susurró.

-Sí lo soy… no me dejes…

Corrió alejándose y solo se detuvo al ver a una pequeña niña desnuda y sucia sollozar hecha un ovillo abrazando algo entre sus brazos. Se acercó sigilosa y miró con terror lo que parecía ser Madoka de niña, herida y abrazando una niña aun más pequeña y esa niña… se parecía a ella.- No me dejes Homura… -sollozaba.- Me quedé sola, no me dejes Homura –lloró y siguió hablando con la niña que respiraba con dificultad, la abrazó con más fuerza y entonces dejó de respirar.- ¡No! Solo te tengo a ti… Debí cuidarte… Homura… hermana… Homura… Volverás a nacer, estaremos juntas esta vez… por siempre.

Un dolor enorme surgió en su pecho, gritó, notó como su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo en el de una bruja.- Homulilly... –se perdió, ahora solo había oscuridad.

Despertó al sentir el agua fría escurrirse por su frente y colarse por el cuello de su pijama.- ¡Homura-chan! –miró a la chica que le llamaba con alerta.- Estás bien… qué alivio ¡Me espanté – era su Madoka, sí, ella sí era su Madoka.

-Estoy bien –sonrió un poco y estiró su mano hasta la mejilla de ella.- Estoy bien, Madoka –susurró antes de levantarse un poco y besarla por primera vez.

Hola gente, espero les vaya gustando ¿Qué tal me quedó su sueño? xD ¡Reviews son bienvenidos! Tanto buenos como malos ^^ ¡Saludos!


	4. Creer en la justicia

Cap. 4 Creer en la justicia

La relación entre Madoka y Homura se volvió algo extraña. Pasaban juntas más tiempo de lo normal, iban juntas a todos lados y Akemi nunca despegaba la mirada de su ahora novia, o al menos eran algo parecido a eso. Se tomaban a veces de las manos y a veces había un beso sorpresa, tímido y sonrojado.

En cuanto a las brujas, por alguna razón todo parecía estar tranquilo. También los sueños de Homura habían cesado y ahora al despertar no recordaba nada en especial. El problema con tanta calma era que al no tener gemas de las brujas las suyas se iban acumulando un poco. Las cinco chicas trataron de estar lo más calmadas para que esto no les pudiera traer malas consecuencias.

-¡Mira!- dijo una tarde emocionada la chica del cabello rosado mientras señalaba con emoción un anuncio sobre el tablero de la escuela. "Festival de las luciérnagas", decía.

-¡Vamos! Seguramente habrá manzanas cubiertas de caramelo… y algodón de azúcar –contestó con sonrisa ensoñadora Kyoko.- ¡Tenemos que ir! –se unió a su entusiasmo Sayaka y así quedó acordado al poco rato que irían al evento.

Por la tarde, cuando Mami estaba rizando su cabello mientras Kyubey dormía plácidamente, Sayaka tocó el timbre de su hogar. –No tengo algo que usar hoy…-dijo con una sonrisa tímida que fue respondida con otra más dulce. Mami se encargó de prestarle un kimono y arreglar su cabello para la ocasión.

-¡Madoka! Llegó Homura-chan –anunció el padre desde la planta baja. La chica bajó corriendo y sonrió ampliamente con un ligero sonrojo a la chica frente a ella. Homura se ruborizó un poco al verla usar ese kimono que se veía algo infantil por el color rosa tan clarito lleno de estampados de sakuras y el cabello recogido apenas por una pequeña hebilla. –Diviértanse chicas –dijo con una sonrisa antes de verlas partir.

-Homura-cha… Akemi, tengo una para ti –y antes de darle chance de hablar, se paró de puntillas y le amarró el cabello con una hebilla.- Combina con tus ojos –sonrió y caminó balanceando su pequeña bolsa de un lado a otro.

-Gracias, Madoka –susurró feliz, creyó escuchar una especie de explosión pero al voltear no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Tuvo una extraña sensación, como si alguien la vigilara. Escuchó su nombre y respondió con una sonrisa, antes de correr para alcanzarla y continuar su camino.

En un templo cercano encontraron a sus amigas. Todo estaba adornado con lámparas de papel y los niños corrían de un lado a otro con pequeñas figuras de libélulas, con un cascabel en la cola, llenando el lugar de suaves tintineos. Mami tenía un lindo kimono algo corto color amarillo, con listones adornando, Sayaka tenía un kimono azul con rayas más claras y Kyoko sonreía sonrojada en un ajustado kimono rojizo. Se saludaron todas con emoción y emprendieron su camino.

Los tambores marcaban una música alegre a su alrededor mientras caminaban entre los puestos. Antes de que lo notaran estaban con las manos llenas de algodones de azúcar y crepas dulces. Kyubey miraba con curiosidad un estanque lleno de pececitos de plástico de colores, observaba a los niños intentando atraparlos con una caña con punta magnética, con cierta dificultad, sin duda se preguntaba cómo era que a los humanos les gustaban esas cosas.

-¿Qué te darán de premio? –preguntó Kyoko mientras recargaba su brazo en el hombro de Sayaka.

-Seguramente un pez dorado –respondió mientras miraba a una parejita que habían logrado pescar uno y se les estaba entregando uno.- Sí, es un pez dorado. Sería lindo tener uno…

-Lo conseguiré para ti –sonrió decidida, sintió la mirada de sorpresa de su amiga.- Y tú luego me compras algo más ¿te parece? –dijo rápido como tratando de ocultar el verdadero motivo.

-Solamente si logras conseguirlo en un intento –respondió antes de solicitar una chance.

Mami, Homura y Madoka observaban cómo intentaban por quinta vez atrapar uno de los pececitos sin tener mucho éxito. Se miraron entre ellas y rieron un poco antes de caminar en busca de algo más que hacer. Las otras dos chicas estuvieron mucho rato intentando hasta que por fin obtuvieron uno.

-Gracias. Es bonito –dijo con una sonrisa Sayaka mientras miraba al pez dar una vuelta en la pequeña bolsa, Kyoko solamente disfrutaba de su triunfo.- Bien, ¿qué quieres?

-Ya sabía yo que un pececito no podría contra mí –rió, la miró.- Nada, dijimos que al primer intento… Aunque… si me quieres comprar algo… vi manzanas cubiertas de caramelo allá atrás- la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron.

Mami y Madoka iban de puesto en puesto, viendo lo que les llamaba la atención y lo que olía sabroso. Un puesto de máscaras fue uno de estos destinos y el vendedor vio partir tres de sus trabajos con una sonrisa por la ganancia. Homura se sentía un poco incómoda con su máscara pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia, por unos segundos se preguntó por qué en ningún otro tiempo habían ido a ese festival ¿Siempre había estado allí? Llegaron a la cima del santuario y se sentaron en una colina desde la que podían ver la ciudad a sus pies con algunas estrellas en el firmamento. La suave briza acariciaba el cabello de las tres y solamente el sonido de las cigarras rompía la paz del lugar.

De nuevo le pareció escuchar un ruido extraño, miró a su alrededor pero no había nada, notó que Kyubey la observaba.- ¿Algo te preocupa, Homura? –preguntó, ella negó. Por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver de nuevo a la Madoka de su sueño y se giró con rapidez, no había nadie.

-¿Homura-chan? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con voz dulce la Madoka real.

-Sí, estoy bien –sonrió.- Necesito ir al baño, eso es todo –se levantó.- Ahorita vuelvo –las dos chicas en el pasto asintieron y la vieron partir. En cuanto supuso que no podían verla ya corrió en dirección al bosque, alejándose de las zonas llenas de gente hasta llegar a una zona que parecía abandonada. Entonces notó que había allí la entrada al mundo de una bruja, o al menos eso le hizo pensar. Se transformó como medida preventiva y entró al lugar, notando con asombro que era el mismo que el de afuera. Hubo una explosión y cayó de espaldas, al levantarse pudo ver a un ángel blanco alejarse hacia el cielo nocturno. Algo se posó detrás de ella.

-Este mundo es diferente a los demás, debes de haberlo notado ya –dijo la persona tras ella, misma cara, mismo cuerpo, pero con alas negras, ropa que le parecía extraña y una mirada de cierta forma desquiciada.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo con duda, una sonrisa se posó en la otra. La miró con rostro inflexible.

-Soy tú –caminó agitando sus alas.- Pero de otro tiempo –acomodó su cabelló y la miró.- Madoka… va a morir de nuevo y el mundo se reiniciará si no hacemos algo.

-¿De otro tiempo? –sintió desconfianza.- ¿Del… futuro?

-Más bien de uno de tus pasados –se acercó a ella con paso lento y felino.- Yo te creé… porque por fin he comprendido el error que hemos estado cometiendo, la razón por la cual Madoka no deja de morir –acarició su mejilla.

-Nadie me creó a mí –dijo apartando con brusquedad la mano.

-¡Yo te he creado y te he traído a este mundo! Una y otra vez esperando que te des cuenta de lo que solucionará todo… ¡Pero no lo has hecho! –rió desquiciada mientras miraba el cielo antes de volver a verla con rostro sereno.- Existimos para traer justicia al mundo, al universo, a nosotras… a Madoka. Nadie ha salvado a nuestra Madoka y eso no es justo… Pero al fin sé por qué es y creo que ya lo sabes tú también.

Homura agachó la mirada, pensando, sintiendo un extraño mareo debido a la confusión, por alguna razón presentía que todo lo que ella le decía era verdad.- No sé de qué hablas… Nada es justo… nosotras no podemos traer justicia… solo pelear y pelear eternamente para rescatar a una chica que no…

-¿Qué no nos ama? ¿Aun te das cuenta? En esta vida hay una pequeña y hermosa niña esperando a que regreses del baño –rió, tras ella apareció una silla alta de frío metal oscuro, elegante e imponente, se sentó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.- Aquí hay una Madoka que te ama… ¿es real? ¿Lo sientes real?

La miró con firmeza pero sin prestarle atención. Tenía razón, era el primer universo donde Madoka parecía amarla y el universo donde el amor entre Sayaka y Kyoko era más evidente. No, nada le parecía completamente real, todo tenía algo surreal, algo confuso, como si no hubiera dejado de soñar, como si alguien la hubiese puesto en un receso.

-Ella no es nuestra Madoka, nuestra Madoka está peleando por todos, está sufriendo una y otra vez. Alejada de sí misma y tan cerca pero tan lejos de nosotras…-unas lágrimas amenazaron con surgir de sus ojos.- Pero ya no más… he entendido lo que es justo y hay que creer en ello…-estiró una mano hacia ella y Homura se acercó a paso lento como si estuviera hechizada.- Creé en mí y salvaremos juntas a Madoka, al mundo, controlémoslo juntas y tengamos con nosotras a la persona que más queremos –acarició su cabello y se acercó a su oído.- Para salvar a Madoka definitivamente…

-Hay que salvarla de sí misma…-susurró antes de que todo desapareciera a su alrededor.- Creer en la justicia… hacer justicia por ella y para ella… Siempre lo he sabido –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior hasta que el sabor a sangre invadió su boca.

-¿Te has dado cuenta, Homura? – Kyubey saltó hasta donde estaba.- Ya lo sabes ahora.

\- ….-

Ya había dejado abandonada esta historia =P ando algo metida en mi otra cuenta de Fanfiction, donde tengo los fanfics de Harry Potter así que no me había dado tiempo para hacer nada más… Seré sincera, me está costando algo de trabajo esta historia, aun así le echaré ganas :)

¡Gracias a quienes la leen!


	5. Un mundo para las dos

Cap. 5 Un mundo para las dos

Había ya pasado una semana desde que había concluido que la manera de salvar a Madoka era más compleja y a la vez sencilla de lo que jamás había pensado; pero su corazón sufría cada vez que consideraba la idea. Se preguntaba por qué el universo era tan injusto, por qué no podían simplemente estar juntas sin ninguna preocupación. ¿Por qué no podía existir un mundo para las dos?

La puerta a su habitación se abrió, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Homura-chan –eran Madoka y sus demás amigas. –Como no has ido a la escuela nos preocupamos –dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Las observó inexpresiva, aunque tenía ganas de llorar. Pensó que debía aprovechar a su Madoka todo el tiempo que pudiera, así que sonrió un poco.

-Estoy bien –dijo, tratando de sonar convincente. Madoka sonrió satisfecha, Mami la miró sosprechando y finalmente Kyoko fue quien dijo algo.

-¡Pues entonces vamos a comer! –exclamó alegre mientras alzaba una bolsa llena de manzanas. Sayaka mostró una bolsa de papel con hamburguesas de una cadena de comida rápida.

Homura fingió lo mejor que podía, que estaba bien, pero el ver a Madoka tan alegre platicando con sus amigas mientras acariciaba a Kyubey le partía el corazón. Creía que no lograría sobrevivir sin ella.

Kyubey la miró con curiosidad como si notara que había algo que le causaba más conflictos de lo normal. Homura lo miró como inficándole que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Entonces notó una extraña anomalía, veía más borroso. Se frustró ¿Por qué ese cuerpo estaba cada vez más dañado?

Si quería lograr algo debería hacerlo pronto. El Wlapurfis estaba cada vez más cerca y ella cada vez más fárgil, como cuando todo había comenzado, como la primera Homura. De nuevo notó que no recordaba algunas de sus vidas, entre más viejas menos las recordaba. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba haber sido niña alguna vez. Su vida empezaba siempre con Madoka y terminaba con ella.

-Homura-chan ¿segura de que estás bien? –preguntó Madoka a la hora de despedirse.

-Eso creo –respondió.

-¿Segura? Podría quedarme si te sientes mal –la miró preocupada.

Tal vez aprovecharse de vez en cuando de su inocencia no era tan malo, pensó Homura, por lo que mintió y le pidió que se quedaba. Les informaron a sus amigas y luego se quedaron solas.

Mami miró a Sayaka y Kyoko caminar más calladas de lo normal, chocando de vez en cuando sus manos. –Nos vemos chicas, tengo que hacer compras –dijo como excusa, se despidió y se apartó un poco, observándolas con ternura desde la distancia.

-También tengo que comprar cosas –dijo Kyoko chocando comopor décima vez su mano con la de su compañera.

-Te puedo acompañar si quieres –respondió con un ligero sonrojo Sayaka mientras enlazaba su meñique con el de ella.

-Si no tienes nada que hacer supongo que está bien –entrelazó sus manos y la jaló entre calles hasta llegar a la parte trasera de un parque que solían frecuentar. –Aunque si tienes algo que hacer… no importa mucho –sonrió y la besó. Ese era su juego últimamente, quererse en secreto solo por la emoción de ocultarse y no tanto por miedo a las reacciones que pudieran tener sus amigas si se enteraran.

Madoka y Homura pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde platicando y viendo películas, como cualquier chica normal de su edad en una pijamada. –Homura-chan ¿puedo trenzar tu cabello? –preguntó Madoka, sentándose detrás de ella. –¿Puedo? –miró a su amiga quien asintió un poco sonrojada. Sonrió y con cuidado fue trenzando su cabello.

-Madoka.

-¿Sí? Homura-chan.

-Dime Akemi.

Se sonrojó. -¿Sí? Akemi.

Homura se acercó a ella lentamente, disfrutando del sonrojo que le provocaba. Se detuvo a unos centímetros, exhaló sobre sus labios y cerró la distancia depositando un beso sobre ellos. Madoka se tensó e intentó apartarse pero Homura no lo permitió, tomándola con firmeza con un brazo por la cintura y depositando el otro en su nuca, profundizando el beso. Poco a poco la cautiva fue relajándose y con torpeza respondió el gesto. Una serie de emociones y sensaciones explotaron en las dos. Homura liberó un poco el agarre y se sorprendió al sentir las manos temblorosas de Madoka sobre sus hombros.

Un calorcillo invadió a Homura, recorriéndola desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla, donde se quedó. Con delicadeza acostó a Madoka y se posicionó sobre ella, sonrió ante la imagen que le regalaba: la de una dulce y frágil chica. Con cariño besó su frente, sus mejillas y sus párpados.

-Te amo, Madoka –susurró antes de volver a besarla. Soltó los listones que ataban el pelo rosado y desajustó un poco el cuello del uniforme de su amiga.

-Homura-chan… -respondió el beso. Ahora se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por Homura, ahora sabía que la quería más que a las demás chicas y, aunque no estaba segura de si era amor, no quería separarse de ella. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios cuando sintió las manos de amiga recorrer sus brazos, pasando por sus hombros para luego acariciar su cuello.

-Madoka… Te amo y quiero protegerte de todo lo que pueda hacerte daño –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se derramaron sobre ella.

-Homura-chan… -limpió sus mejillas con las llemas de los dedos. –Akemi…no va a pasar nada…

-¡Tú no sabes, Madoka! Yo sí… las he visto morir una y otra vez….-se sintió al culpable el rostro angustiado y confundido de su compañera, besó su frente y volvió a acariciar su cuello. -¿Me quieres? –preguntó en un susurro y sonrojada.

-Claro… Te quiero, Homura-chan…

-Entonces perdóname…

-¿Por q…-se quedó pasmada al sentir las manos cerrarse con fuerza sobre su cuello. Se revolvió en su lugar, intentado escapar, pero Homura la detenía completamente y la besaba de tal manera que literalmente le robaba el aliente. Sus intentos fueron en vano, no logró escapar y perdió el conocimiento.


	6. Clementia

Cap. 6 Clementia

Homura iba tranquila recargada en el vidrio del autobús, mirando el paisaje frente a ella, sonriente, apretando en su mano la pequeña gema rosada que era el alma de su amada. Estaba tranquila, relajada, hacía tiempo que no tomaba un viaje como aquél, siempre viajando usando sus poderes de chica mágica o caminando, ir de vez en cuando como persona normal era agradable. Besó la gema y rio, se sentía algo libre, como cuando estás a punto de alcanzar una meta. No tenía a Madoka físicamente pero no importaba mucho, tenía lo más importante de ella.

La noche cayó y su viaje continuó. Había tomado otro autobús y luego el tren, ahora caminaba por una solitaria calle hacia una vieja casa. Saltó la verja y entró por una ventana, como esperaba no había nadie. Era la casa de un familiar, no estaba segura de quién pero sabía que era de un familiar, no solía haber nadie porque viajaban mucho y en ese momento estaban fuera, no estaba segura tampoco de cómo sabía eso.

Se preparó para dormir en el sillón de la amplia sala cuando escuchó alguien susurrando su nombre. Se sentó con rapidez, no podía ser, la voz de Madoka no debía de oírse en ese lugar. Miró a su alrededor, no dejaba de susurrar su nombre y de pronto, frente a ella, apareció de nuevo la diosa que había visto antes, la otra Madoka.

-Homura-chan… -Madoka la miró con ojos tristes. - ¿Vas a matarla?

-No la voy a matar –respondió, su mano inconscientemente se dirigió al bolsillo donde tenía la gema guardada. –Estoy siendo amable, le muestro cuánto la quiero… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué te da derecho a parecerte a ella?

-Madoka es la hija de Homura y tú eres mi hija… -dijo sencillamente, notó confusión en su oyente. – Nosotras creamos este mundo… inconscientemente yo te creé a ti y ella a Madoka… Son nosotras pero en otro mundo… -sonrió inocentemente, no sabía explicarse. –El caso es… que este mundo está hecho para que vivan en paz, juntas, felices por siempre.

-Lo sé… -dijo Homura con una sonrisa cargada de amor. –Por eso hago esto. La protegeré y estaremos juntas. Sé que Madoka me perdonará, sé que me comprenderá y que necesita mi ayuda para estar a salvo al fin.

-Homura-chan… Lo estás haciendo mal, no debería suceder así… Homura-chan, simplemente sean felices juntas. Esta vez no habrá bruja, no habrá Walpurgis, no si no lo provocan.

Akemi la miró preocupada. No sabía si creerle o no pero si era cierto entonces ¿qué se suponía que pasaría? Era cierto que Madoka y Homura podían estar juntas para siempre sin tener que temer a nada o podía ser que si continuaban sus vidas tranquilas y felices ambas crecerían y en algún momento se separaran ¿no? La gente al crecer toma rumbos diferentes, otras personas reemplazan a quien eres ahora para ellos. Nada le aseguraba que Madoka sería para siempre suya y no podía, ni siquiera con el aviso de quién fuera esa personas, estar en completa paz. Tomó de debajo de un cojín una pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza, con el rostro inexpresivo, volvió a oprimir su bolsillo.

-Madoka, es mía –susurró. –Tú no eres mi Madoka.

-¡Homura-chan! ¡Escúchame!

-Salvaré a Madoka.

-¡Akemi!

-Y estaremos juntas –sonrió y jaló del gatillo. La chica frente a ella se convirtió en una bruma rosa y se desvaneció en el aire. Homura gritó y lloró, hasta que la cabeza le dolió en fuertes y constantes punzadas. No podía retractarse.


	7. ¿Por qué?

Cap. 7 ¿Por qué?

-¡Homura-chan! ¡Madoka! – repetía Sayaka mientras golpeaba la puerta del pequeño departamento de la primera. –No contestan –informó preocupada a Mami y Kyoko cuando la alcanzaron.

-Abriré–dijo Kyoko, echó una pierna para atrás y tomando impulso pateó con fuerza la puerta, la cual cedió. El departamento estaba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban corridas, la televisión mostraba su programación a un público ausente y restos de la comida de la noche anterior empezaban a oler mal. –Creo que no están… -tomó una manzana a medio comer y mordió el lado que todavía tenía la cáscara.

-¡Madoka! –Sayaka corrió al cuarto y se asomó. –No está…

-Esto es sospechoso… -dijo Mami.

-¿Estarán bien?

-Sí… si hubiera pasado algo nos hubieran llamado.

-¡Encontré la ropa de Madoka!

Mami y Kyoko alcanzaron a Sayaka, efectivamente tenía la ropa de Madoka entre sus manos, se miraron confundidas ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Kyubey saltó a la cama de Homura y movió alegre su cola mientras las observaba, deseaba saber cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Las tres empezaron a revisar todo el lugar por completo, buscando pistas de lo que probablemente sucedía pero nada era claro. Mami fue la primera en darse cuenta de algo, el closet de Homura estaba falto de ropa, si acaso había ropa para dos días y en una esquina de la habitación había una cajita de madera, sin la tapadera, regando su contenido en la alfombra. Esculcó las cosillas, eran cintas de cabello, fotografías, cartas, recetas médicas y varios pares de anteojos.

-¿Sabemos algo de Akemi? –tomó las cartas y fotografías, se sentó en la cama a verlas con más detenimiento.

-Sabemos que la transfirieron –contestó Sayaka.

-No sabemos mucho de ella –Kyoko se paró a lado de su novia y recargó su brazo en su hombro, veía a Mami con interés.

-Tiene problemas del corazón al parecer –les pasó una carta de un médico. –Y aunque tiene familia no está viviendo con ellos –les dio una fotografía que resultó ser un retrato familiar: un señor alto y delgado, con lentes iguales a los que Homura tenía guardados, gesto serio y porte elegante parado junto a una mujer delgada y sofisticada, con sonrisa un tanto prepotente y unos ojos penetrantes, en medio de ellos estaba Akemi, sentada con el rostro tímido, las trenzas colgando a los lados de su cuello, cayendo con gracia sobre el vestido negro.

-Parece de buena familia –comentó Kyoko, mirando pensativa la fotografía. Sayaka leí las cartas.

-Creo que son de su madre –concluyó.

-Si Madoka y Homura fueron a algún lado… pudo ser a casa de la familia de Homura… -dijo Mami, se levantó y tomó una de las cartas. –Aquí tenemos que ir –señaló la dirección.

Se organizaron y en cuanto tuvieron una vaga idea de cómo llegar a ese lugar partieron en su búsqueda. Fue un largo viaje en autobús y luego caminar por largas cuadras llenas de casas grandes con jardines arreglados, carros estacionados y caminos llenos de piedras decorativas. La casa que encontraron perteneciente a esa dirección se veía acabada, como si llevara tiempo sin recibir visita de nadie. No sabían si se habían equivocado o si Homura les había dejado una pista falsa.

-¿Estás contenta? –dijo una vocecita quebrada en algún lugar fuera del mundo. -¿Estás feliz?

-Sí… Estoy ganando –respondió lanzando su larga melena sobre su hombro. –Mi hija… tu hija… nuestras hijas… -acarició la piel de su mejilla con sus uñas.

-Las estás matando –de una manotazo la alejó. –Merecen ser felices… -susurró.

Homura permaneció en silencio unos segundos, con su mirada paseándose en el afligido rostro de su amada Madoka. Extendió con fuerza sus oscuras alas en un movimiento fuerte, con furia. -¡Yo también! Siempre ganas tú… siempre tú… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Mi diosa… la diosa de la Tierra… la diosa de la bondad, siempre ganando…

-Homura –chan… Lo bueno siempre ha sido lo mejor…

-Tú vives por mí, vives por mi amor… -merezco ganar. -¡Homura tiene que ganar! –bajó a toda velocidad a tierra firme. Tras ella iba Madoka, impulsándose con las alas lo más que podía.

-¡Homura-chan! –descubrió pronto su objetivo: las chicas que buscaban a las desaparecidas. -¡Detente! –se acercaban a ellas quienes estaban tranquilas platicando dentro de un autobús.

Homura se preparó para materializarse, iba a derribarlas, le estorbaban, pero de pronto una flecha rozó su mejilla. Frenó en seco y miró tras su hombro para encontrarse la visión de un ángel colocando una nueva flecha en su arco. Pocas veces se había enojado con ella, pocas veces se habían peleado y generalmente esto habría derivado en la necesidad de reiniciar el mundo. Extendió sus alas a todo su largo y las agitó con fuerza, la onda de aire desestabilizó a Madoka y la hizo retroceder. Homura aprovechó su desconcierto para tomarla por el cuello del vestido.

-Detente –dijo entre dientes. –Voy a ganar esta vez –susurró antes de cubrir la distancia entre sus rostros y besarla con fiereza.

Por un momento Madoka se abandonó a sus muestras de amor pero las lejanas risas de las chicas la despertaron. Con un golpe del arco la apartó y le disparó rápidamente una flecha, pero ésta no tocó nada, Homura no estaba. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación y la vio reír mientras volaba hacia un puente, planeaba tirarlo. Madoka extendió sus alas en toda su longitud y se apresuró a alcanzarla. Poco antes de que el demonio tocara el puente, el ángel la alcanzó, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y jaló fuerte de ella hasta hacerla caer de espaldas sobre la dura tierra. Homura soltó un gemido, estaba emocionada y frustrada.

De una patada apartó a su amada de sobre ella y regresó a su labor. Madoka se levantó y se interpuso entre el puente y ella recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Homura la miró sorprendida y asustada, corrió hasta ella; estaba inconsciente. Sus tamaños se redujeron al de dos simples humanas, la besó con ternura. –Esta batalla la ganas… al final ganaré yo… -susurró mientras veía el autobús alejarse.


	8. Batalla

Cap. 8 Batalla

-Esta es… la antigua habitación de Homura… -dijo Kyoko mientras revisaba el cuarto que apenas era iluminado por los rayos del atardecer que entraban por la ventana sucia. Sacó de debajo de un montón de papeles dibujos a lápiz donde se veía a Madoka con diferentes expresiones, algunos estaban rallados, otros estaban cubiertos de anotaciones. –Esto es enfermo.

-Akemi no está aquí –dijo Kyubee un poco aburrido. Se estaban tardando mucho a su parecer.

-Eso ya lo sabemos –contestó Mami, se recargó en una pared, necesitaba pensar ¿Dónde estarían? Y ¿por qué Homura se llevaría a Madoka? Una extraña sensación se instaló en su mente, como cuando uno siente un deja vú. – ¿Qué sabemos de Madoka?

-Ella es mi amiga de toda la vida –respondió Sayaka con seguridad. De pronto sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –seguía tomando cosas de la habitación pero prestaba atención a lo que platicaban.

-Yo… nosotras… -se sintió confundida y tomó asiento en la primera silla que vio, sobó sus sienes tratando de concentrarse. –Nos conocimos… ¿cuándo nos conocimos nosotras? –las vio con urgencia. Solo entonces todas notaron que no sabían sus orígenes, simplemente estaban allí. -¿Qué es… esto? –susurró con temor.

-¿Les cuento? –preguntó Kyubee, mientras pasaba su pata por su rostro, como si se limpiara de algo. Todas lo miraron con sopresa.

-¿Sabías y no dijiste nada? –preguntó Kyoko acercándose enojada. Kyubee saltó hasta un mueble alto y las observó unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

-Son copias –se miraron confundidas. –De las Kyoko, Mami y Sayaka originales, las que murieron hace mucho tiempo y Homura y Madoka son copias de la diosa y el demonio que rigen este mundo.

-¿Diosa?

-¿Demonio?

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

Kyubee movió sus orejas, juguetón, disfrutaba eso. –El mundo ha sido salvado muchas veces por Madoka y ha sido destruido muchas veces por Homura. Son amantes y son enemigas, son el balance del universo. Crean este mundo para que sus "hijas" puedan vivir en paz y felicidad como ellas debieron pero siempre algo pasa y todo termina mal. Ahora Homura está guiando a Homura.

-Entonces… no existimos… -susurró Sayaka. Kyoko la rodeó por los hombros antes de besar su frente.

-Si existimos o no da igual… este es nuestro mundo y Madoka es parte de este grupo.

-Vamos a salvar a Madoka y a Homura –sentenció Mami con el ceño fruncido. Kyubee observó la escena con diversión, por fin estaba pasando algo interesante.

Tardaron mucho en encontrarlas, las pistas no eran fáciles de encontrar, Homura realmente se había esmerado en ocultarse y ahora estaba tranquila usando a Madoka como una muñeca que vestir, peinar, bañar y con quien platicar. Ahora ella no era nada más que un juguete, sin su gema del alma cerca solo dormitaba.

Dos días tardaron en llegar a su destino, al lugar donde estaban las chicas que intentarían rescatar. Antes de poder si quiera pensar en un plan, se vieron atacadas por varias armas de fuego y en lo alto de la casa vieron a Homura preparada para seguir atacando, no dejaría que se acercaran a su pequeña Madoka.

-¡Homura-chan! No quieres hacerles daño –dijo Mami intentando calmarla. –Queremos hablar contigo.

-¡No quiero! –respondió, lista para combatir. -¡No nos van a separar! ¡Voy a salvar a Madoka! –saltó hacia ellas, lista para detener el tiempo.

Con rapidez las demás la esquivaron y se transformaron en guerreras mágicas. No querían pelear, pero lo harían si era necesario. Kyoko la atacó con su lanza, Homura detuvo el tiempo, tomó la lanza y la lanzó lejos, sintió un golpe en un costado, Mami la había atrapado por un pie con uno de sus listones, estando en el mismo tiempo que ella.

-Homura-chan, escúchame, no estamos aquí con mala intención.

-Si cedo… se van a llevar a Madoka, no voy a permitir eso…

-No las vamos a separar… van a estar juntas. Ven, vamos juntas, despertemos a Madoka y vámonos de aquí. Hay mucho que explicarte –con una sonrisa extendió su mano hacia ella en forma amistosa.

Homura la miró con temor, con indecisión. No podía permitirse perder al amor de su vida de nuevo, no quería pero a la vez algo le decía que debía luchar por seguir viva a su lado. Recordó el Walpurgis, no podía dudar, tenía que salvarla.

-No… -susurró y atacó a Mami con una pistola. Esquivó por poco el ataque y sin mayor opción contra atacó. Fue una batalla llena de explosiones, disparos, armas destrozadas, sangre de las dos, respiraciones agitadas y desesperación. El poder de Homura falló y el tiempo continuó. Entonces, por causa de alguna fuerza mayor, la lanza que Akemi había apartado de su dueña estaba en perfecta posición detrás de Mami y al restaurar el tiempo, el arma siguió su camino.

Un grito de Sayaka delató lo que ocurría: la lanza se había alojado justo en el centro de la mesa de Mami, cayendo su cuerpo inerte. La chica pronto atacó a Homura con furia, sentía que ahora debían eliminarla si querían tener a Madoka de regreso. Kyoko se unió a la pelea, creían que entre las dos podrían contra Akemi pero no lograban seguirle el paso, su motivación era simplemente más grande que la de ellas. Cada que detenía el tiempo alguna lograba colarse y la obligaba a restaurarlo.

-¡Madoka es mía! –exclamó Homura en un momento de desesperación, sentía que la iban a derrotar. Sacó un par de armas de su disco y disparó contra lo que se moviera, sin importarle que se le terminaran las municiones. Un grito se escuchó, Kyoko había sido alcanzada en un tobillo y no podía moverse. Homura la miró y disparó contra ella, vació lo que le quedaba a su arma.

Kyoko cerró los ojos, como si con ello pudiera evitar su destino y sin embargo no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos y descubrió con terror que frente a ella estaba Sayaka, sangrando, la había protegido. -¡Idiota! –exclamó antes de atrapar su cuerpo débil. -¡Sayaka! ¡Sayaka! –gritó una y otra vez, sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse y su corazón partirse. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y detuvo la respiración al notar que se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica a la que más amaba. Recargó sus frentes, no podía articular palabra, seguía viva.

Homura sabía que no podría ganar aunque lo intentara por lo que emprendió la huida, se iría lejos con su Madoka. Kyubee la siguió. Kyoko cargó con el mayor cuidado que pudo a Sayaka y la llevó a un lugar seguro, al pasar junto a Mami solo pudo soltar un par de lágrimas más. Coraje, enojo, odio contra Homura.


	9. Sacrificio

Cap. 9 Sacrificio

Un aula de clases, en una escuela vacía, se convirtió en su refugio. Kyoko intentó atender las heridas de Sayaka pero era muy complicado lograr algo si no tenía equipo médico, si lo único que tenía era lo que había en ese salón de clases, su ropa y sus manos. Desesperada, Kyoko no dejaba de hablarle aunque no obtenía respuesta y la sangre que manchaba sus manos también lo hacían con su rostro cuando intentaba eliminar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Sakura… -susurró con debilidad la chica del cabello azul mientras tomaba su mano, sonrió y le limpió una lágrima. –Sakura…

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Kyoko, intentando sonreír.

Sayaka no dijo nada, simplemente se incorporó un poco y se acercó a ella, sus narices se rosaban y sus alientos se entremezclaban. –Te amo –susurró y cerró la distancia. Sus labios danzaron lentamente pero cargados de sentimientos, hasta que su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y los cabellos se escurrieron entre los dedos de su amante. Y Kyoko lloró, gritó, preguntando a nadie en particular porqué las cosas tenían que ocurrir así, ahora estaba sola, simplemente sola. O eso creía, hasta que recordó a Madoka, todavía podía rescatarla y lo haría. Con decisión se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas y tomó su arma, un temblor la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

En la antigua casa de su familia, justo donde las chicas habían estado, Homura se encontraba preparando la tina de mármol con agua caliente y sales minerales, un baño relajante y reparador. Dejó que se adecuara y fue a su habitación, con una sonrisa observó al cuerpo que dormía sobre la cama. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello rosado, pasó por la mejilla, el cuello y regresó hasta llegar a los labios. –Una diosa… -susurró antes de depositar un beso en la frente descubierta. Le retiró el camisón azul que le había puesto, cargó el cuerpo desnudo y lo llevó hasta la tina. –Cuidaré de ti, lo haré –susurró una y otra vez mientras enjabonaba el cabello, asegurándose de retirar el exceso de espuma de su rostro. –Siempre y siempre, te cuidaré –canturreó mientras limpiaba todo el cuerpo con minucioso cuidado, con una suave toalla y un jabón perfumado. –Porque te amo, Madoka.

La sacó de la tina, la colocó con cuidado en la alfombra y la vistió. La llevó hasta su cuarto para sentarla en una silla frente al tocador, le cepilló el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción que alguna vez habían cantado juntas, le ató el cabello en dos coletas, maquilló un poco su rostro y acomodó las cintas del vestido. Se alejó unos pasos para ver si obra maestra, frente a ella parecía haber un pequeño ángel dormitando. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió una mezcla de temor, alegría, amor y culpa. –Tengo derecho a retenerla… -susurró.

-No puedes hacerlo por siempre –dijo Kyubey. –Su gema del alma llegará a ella de una forma u otra –saltó a las piernas de Madoka y se acostó.

Homura lo miró inexpresiva, quería darle un balazo justo entre los ojos pero si lo hacía heriría a Madoka. –El Walpurgis se acerca –apartó las cortinas de su ventana, el clima estaba tempestuoso. –Solamente tengo que mantenerla aquí hasta que termine.

-No habrá nada cuando termine.

-Madoka y yo estaremos aquí, lo que le pase al mundo no me importa –se dio media vuelta, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, regresó a la ventana para rectificar lo que había visto por el rabillo del ojo: a Kyoko acercándose con decisión a su casa. –Me encontró –dijo con fastidio antes de salir a interceptarla.

En pocos minutos quedaron frente a frente, en silencio, en guardia, sus miradas estaban fijas y encontradas como si mirándose pudieran transferirse sus pensamientos. –Voy a salvarla –dijeron y al mismo tiempo se lanzaron contra la otra. La lanza de Kyoko se estrelló contra el escudo de Homura, justo en el momento en que ésta detenía el tiempo. Se separaron y se prepararon para continuar con sus ataques, Kyoko lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra, esquivando con gran agilidad las flechas que Homura le disparaba, sacando todo el coraje que guardaba por la muerte de su amada. La sangre salpicaba la tierra, los alaridos momentáneos llenaban el aire junto con el olor a pólvora y los estadillos de las armas de fuego.

-¡Madoka! –gritó Kyoko en un acto desesperado, estaba muy herida y cansada, su visión fallaba a momentos y una de sus piernas apenas podía mantenerla en pie. Ocurrió lo que esperaba, Akemi volteó y en ese momento ella aprovechó para atravesarla con su lanza, un grito de dolor llegó a sus oídos y sonrió, había ganado. Se dejó caer de rodillas y de pronto escuchó una risita, miró con miedo a la persona frente a ella, su arma no la había herido de gravedad, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡Sayaka! –gritó antes de volver al presente y antes de sentir el golpe seco del escudo de Homura justo en la frente, perdió el conocimiento.

Tambaleándose Homura llegó a la puerta de su casa, Kyubey, la observaba desde el rellano, moviendo alegremente su cola de un lado a otro, con un objeto entre sus patas que ella conocía muy bien. -¿De dónde lo sacaste? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa y antes de que la criatura respondiera algo le disparó justo entre los ojos.

-¿Homura-chan?

Volteó con tal rapidez que cayó al suelo, frente a ella estaba Madoka, su ángel, tallándose un ojo con una mano y observando el cadáver inerte de lo que había sido ese incubador tan molesto. Madoka tomó entre sus manos su gema del alma y la observó confundida, caminó hacia Homura y extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. –No estoy enojada, Homu… Akemi-chan –dijo con una sonrisa gentil. –En un sueño me dijiste todo.

-¿Te lo dije? –susurró, temerosa tomó su mano.

-Que quieres estar conmigo –los vidrios temblaron, a unos pocos kilómetros se formaba la bruja del Walpurgis. –Akemi, también quiero estar contigo –susurró, abrazándola con fuerza. Homura respondió al gesto antes de soltar gruesas lágrimas. –Akemi, ya no quiero que sigas pasando lo mismo una y otra vez… me rindo a ti…

-Madoka… -la besó entre lágrimas y su corazón se agitó al sentir respuesta por parte de ella. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosado, tomó su gema del alma y cruzó su menique con el de la mano de Madoka que sostenía la suya. –Madoka…

-Lo entiendo.

Se miraron sonrientes, con amor, se tomaron por la mano libre y con fuerza estrellaron sus gemas contra el suelo. Una extraña sensación las invadió, una especie de odio y que, sin embargo, venía lleno de libertad. Sus cuerpos se deformaron hasta convertirse en dos brujas, más majestuosas y poderosas que la que ocasionaba el Walpurgis. La tierra se sacudió, vidrios se estrellaron, estructuras cayeron, los animales huían cuán rápido podían. Y una diosa lloraba mientras veía su creación caer.


	10. Sin esperanza

Cap. 10 Sin esperanza

Estoy cansada, el cuerpo me duele, mi mente a veces flaquea y mis ganas de vivir se derrumban a momentos. Cuando Madoka y Homura se convirtieron en brujas firmaron la sentencia del mundo. La destrucción se ha extendido tanto que es difícil saber dónde está una, no hay caminos, no hay edificaciones, una nube de humo y polvo cubre el lugar, los cadáveres de las personas apestan a lo largo de los caminos. Niñas con magia se han estado convirtiendo en brujas también. El mal está sumiendo este mundo en oscuridad, fuego, desolación. No hay esperanzas ya de salvar el mundo.

He estado luchando contra las brujas que encuentro en mi camino, una y otra vez he resultado herida pero siempre vuelvo. A veces lo hago mecánicamente, simplemente para tener algo que hacer, tener una manera de limpiar mi gema del alma. Hay ocasiones en las que quiero simplemente rendirme y convertirme en otra bruja más pero entonces aparece otra chica mágica que lucha a mi lado con una llama titubeante de deseo de ganar, de balancear este desastre pero siempre todo termina igual: muerte.

Me ha parecido ver a dos seres hermosos peleando en la bóveda celeste, pelean con tan fiereza que el cielo se llena de explosiones, rugidos y destellos cegadores pero se nota que no desean provocarse un daño real. Parece que son Homura y Madoka, pero eso es ridículo, simplemente no tiene sentido.

Deseo tanto unirme a mi amada Sayaka… La extraño demasiado… Quiero mi mundo de regreso, quiero ser feliz a su lado, quiero ver a Homura y Madoka juntas riendo, quiero ver a Mami preparando el té e incluso quiero a Kyubey tirado en la alfombra escuchándonos charlar. Pienso todo esto mientras me envuelvo en una nueva batalla, las lágrimas empapan mis ojos, no puedo ver con claridad y mi mente no está muy en el presente, sino en los deseos de las cosas que nunca estarán ya… en ese sentimiento desgarrador de soled…

FIN

Bueno, por fin terminé este fanfic… no tienen idea de lo que me costó escribirlo… no sé por qué pero se me hizo muy complicado.

Este capítulo final lo quise escribir usando a la última sobreviviente del equipo, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Efectivamente… ella murió también.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, la verdad no tenía mucha fé en él… pero me alegra saber que hay quienes lo leen y quiero suponer que les gusta (si no las estadísticas dirían otra cosa). Cualquier review es bienvenido :)

Pásense por mi perfil y chequen si otra historia llama su atención.

Que tengan un año 2015 de lo más genial.

¡Saludos terrícolas!

Si quieren seguirme en tumblr donde subo cosas que escribo me pueden encontrar como kailenaeryn , por ahí puse la lista de reproducción que me ayudó a sacar los últimos capítulos.


End file.
